


Reunion

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Drabbles [3]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another "reunion after panchaea" thing. i know, i know. can't control what my head chucks up these days. no surprises here, just a little piece of fluff. </p><p>non-canon compliant going by the trailer for mankind divided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

“You’re not actually crying, are you?”

Pritchard wiped at his eyes with a shaky hand. The icy wind from the ocean around them was tearing at his clothes and biting into every exposed bit of flesh it could find. He was already too tired to care anymore.

“No, Adam. I just got a waterspout fountain upgrade for my eyes. What the fuck do you think I’m doing?”

For a moment, Jensen just stood there, his expression somewhere between genuine amusement and mild irritation. Then he shook his head, crossing the distance between them in one simple movement.

“Come here.”

He pulled Pritchard against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, drowning out the distant noise of the helicopters and the waves crashing against Panchaea's outer walls deep below them. Pritchard pressed his face into Jensen’s neck, into his skin that smelled of sweat, dust and the disgusting coppery stench of blood. He didn’t care. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.”

Jensen’s grip became tighter, almost painfully so.

“I know.”

Then, only a whisper:

“Me neither.”


End file.
